Buried Alive
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: My take on the ep. 2x09. You'll like this I promise. I love it already. BB & HA
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So. The previews for next weeks Bones (2x09) freaked me out so much I was almost crying. So I had to write a fic and give it my own twist before the truth reveals itself. I REALLY love this one so far and I think you guys will too. And don't worry… for those of you who are reading my story _I Wish It Was You_ that story is still continuing. I'm just writing both at once, which I can SO handle. Done it before so no worries. No sit back and enjoy the show… : )**

"Dr. Brennan, where are we?" The entomologist asked as he woke from his groggy state. Jack Hodgins noted the panicked tears in his boss' eyes.

"We've been buried alive." She said attempting to keep her emotions at bay. "They took my cell. Yours?"

"Yeah. I have mine." Jack said excitedly as he dug through his pockets. "Here."

Temperance took the phone from him and flipped it open, thankful that Hodgins seemed to have recharged the battery. She quickly dialed the number and listened to it ring as she looked at her friend.

"Agent Booth." His voice was heaven to her ears, despite the nervousness of his voice.

"Seeley it's me, Tempe. Oh God. Help us." She began crying softly.

"Tempe where are you? They found your car still at work but no one knew where you went and we can't reach Jack." Booth spoke quickly as he grabbed he coat and headed out of the bureau.

"He's with me." She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Booth, we've been buried alive." She kept as silent as possible as she waited for her partner to respond.

"OK. Listen to me Temperance. Conserve your air. We'll track this phone and find out who's responsible." Booth could hear her sob on the other end of the line. "Temperance I _will _find you."

"I know." She said through her tears.

Both people waited for the words that neither were saying but instead Booth said what he had to.

"I'll see you soon Bones." With that the phone clicked off.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, a wetness was slowly beginning to creep into his eyes.

"He'll come for us."

**There's chapter one. I hope its hooked you. Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next ch. Yay.**

**Buried for 32 Minutes 46 Seconds**

"Angela!" Booth yelled as he entered the lab. He had called them already and filled them in on what had happened so far.

"We're here." Zach called from Cam's office.

Cam spoke as Booth entered the office. "We got a note from their kidnappers. It says they only have two hours before they run out of air."

"Alright we'll get an FBI team to look into who its from and find them." Booth began spouting out orders to the rest of the team. "Angela see if you cant track Jack's cell phone down. Pin point it as exact as possible. Zach go to security and see if there's anything on the tapes from the garage that can help us." The two squints ran from the room to complete their tasks. "Cam." Booth started but couldn't finish his train of thought. "Cam I-"

"Seeley sit down." Cam ordered as she moved to his side, noticing his distress. "It's going to be fine. You'll find them."

"Camille, I'm supposed to protect her." He sighed desperately as he laid his head in his hands. "How can I do that when I don't have control over the situation?"

"Seeley listen to me." She lfited his head with her thumb and index finger. "I need you to be strong. _They _need you to be strong." Camille nodded to the way the other squints had left. "I know you Booth. You don't know how to fail and there is no way you're going to let the woman you love die."

Booth looked up into her eyes. "You're right."

**Buried for 46 Minutes 32 Seconds**

"Jack." Temperance said through the dim light and thin air.

"Yeah, Dr. Brennan?" He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"For one I suggest you call me Tempe. Less words equals more oxygen." She tried to flash a joking smile. "What are you going to do when you get out of here?"

Jack smiled lazily. "Angela. I'm not going to let her go this time."

"She's just scared." Tempe admitted. "There's no time for her to be scared though. She needs to live."

Jack nodded. "What about you?"

She sighed, her eyes cast upwards as she tried not to start crying again. "I've lived my life in my work. Sharing that life with another person is something I never thought I'd do."

"But you're already doing it." Jack said, surprising her. "You've shared your life with Booth since day one. Now you just have to share your feelings."

The two people drifted into silence as they though about what lied ahead.

**This story is going to go quick. Hopefully I'll keep it alive way after this whole buried alive thing is finished. We'll see. Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3… Enjoy.**

**Buried for 54 Minutes 2 Seconds**

"Angela, how are you-" as Booth entered the artist's office he watched her wipe tears from her cheek.

"I'm sorry Booth. I'm almost done." Angela sniffed as she continued to type on her keyboard.

Booth wrapped his arms around her small body as he kneeled beside her.

"Oh God, Booth. The people we love most are buried alive somewhere." Angela sobbed into his shoulder. "The last time I really talked to Jack, I was rejecting him. If anything happens he wont know how I feel."

"Look at me Ange." Booth held her at arms length. "You're the best at your job. The better you do it the sooner we'll find them and be able to tell them how we feel."

Angela nodded. A beep from the computer signaled to them that it was done. "Here. They're in a place called Harper's Valley, it's about twenty miles outside of D.C."

Booth stood. "Let's go. We'll make some calls on the way."

**Buried for 1 Hour 2 Minutes 56 Seconds**

"How much longer?" Jack asked. They had both shed as many layers as possible without completely stripping. Jack had removed his shirt and Tempe had removed her over shirt, revealing a thin tank top.

"Fifty." She inhaled deeply. "Fifty seven minutes." As she finished her sentence Jack's cell phone went off.

"Booth." Tempe sighed with relief.

"Bones, we've found you. We're almost there." Booth shouted to his speakerphone as he drove. Angela sat in the passenger seat with Zach and Cam in the back. "Don't worry."

"Seeley." She wheezed. "I have to tell you-"

Booth felt his eyes sting with tears that he had promised himself he wouldn't need to shed. "Temperance listen to me. You can tell me anything you want as soon as I get you out of there ok?"

She wheezed again. "Alright."

"Ok." He sighed, willing the tears away. "Here let me talk to Hodgins."

"Ok. Here he is." She said before handing over the phone.

"Hey bug man." Booth said as cheerfully as possible, attempting to ignore the tug on his sleeve. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine man. A little hot." Jack tried to laugh but it got caught in his dry throat.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon. But speaking of hot I have somewhere here who wants to talk to you." Booth handed his cell to the woman beside him.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Angela. Its great to hear your voice." Jack's breath was growing increasingly shallow.

"Yours too Hodgie." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"Don't cry baby." He sighed. "All is not lost. If you changed you mind I'll still go out with you."

Angela laughed through her sobs. "How about the weekend?"

"Hey." Jack inhaled deeply. "You asked me, you figure it out."

She smiled at the phone. "Ok. I've got to go, we're almost there. I'll see you real soon sweetie."

"Bye baby." Jack said before closing his phone.

Temperance looked up from her trembling hands. "What did she say?"

Jack smiled. "I have a date."

"That's great Jack. I'm happy for you two." She attempted a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He sighed.

"Is there something going on between Booth and Cam?" She may have trouble with popular culture references but as soon as Jack and Angela kept making a big deal about the agent and her boss, Tempe immediately knew something was up.

Jack ran his hand over his face. "Angela's gonna kill me." He sighed before continuing. "They're sleeping together."

**Next chapter real soon. I've done 3 chapters in a two hour period. I'm going to put out as many today as I can. I only have 6 days to finish this part of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4. Have fun…**

**Buried for 1 hour 15 minutes 12 Seconds**

"We here." Booth said as he removed his keys and hopped out of the SUV. "There should be a team and a few ambulances arriving anytime."

The gang walked towards the edge of the cliff in front of them. "They're down there." Cam said as they approached.

As the group reached the edge, Angela gasped.

"Oh my God." Cam said, under her breath.

Before them was a valley at least two miles by one mile wide.

"We cant search this whole place." Zach informed them.

"Angela." Booth said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Can you narrow the signal down anymore?"

She was sobbing fully now. "No Booth I cant. They're at the east end though, the signal tower did reach all the way through the valley."

"Ok." Booth flipped open his phone and dialed a number. "It's Booth. Did you pick up anybody?" Booth listened and relayed the information o the squints. "They found someone and they're bring him here. Ok thanks." Booth hung up.

**Buried for 1 Hour 26 Minutes 38 Seconds**

"Its getting harder to breathe." Jack said, struggling as he spoke.

"Shh. They'll find us, we just have to conserve our oxygen." Tempe replied, her face was damp with sweat and tears, eyes were closed.

"If one of us is dead or passed out at least it will give the other one longer to live, wont it?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Only a few minutes." She replied, not understanding what he was insinuating.

"Minutes are better than nothing."

When the box went quiet again Temperance got slightly nervous. "Jack?" She asked opening her eyes. "Jack!" She screamed at the sight of him passed out across from her. Temperance checked his breathing and heart rate. His breaths were shallow and his heart beat weak but he was still alive.

Tempe leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead to show her appreciation. _He's still alive. _She thought. _But he wont be if they don't get her soon._

**Buried for 1 Hour 32 Minutes 27 Seconds**

"The ambulances are here." Zach shouted from where he was digging.

"Zachy they wont do much good if we don't have people to help.  
Cam replied from her shallow whole.

"Do you think Agent Booth has gotten the guy to talk yet?" Zach looked over to the small tent.

"I'm sure he will."

**Buried for 1 Hour 33 Minutes 9 Seconds**

Angela sat drawing a picture at one end of the canopy while Booth paced back and forth in front of the table.

"If you show us we'll make you a deal." Booth bargained with the perp.

"No way." The man was middle-aged with a shaved head and tattoos that cover his arms and necks. "It's not my fault that bitch stuck her nose where it didn't belong."

That set Booth off. The agent dived over the table, unholstering his gun as he landed on top of the man. The gun was pointed to the man's temple as Booth yelled. "Where are they!?"

"Here Booth." Angela said as she approached the men cautiously.

Booth took the drawing from her and held it in front of the man's face. "This is my partner and this young ladies boyfriend." Booth nodded his head in Angela's direction. "If they die I _will_ kill you and you have know idea what kind of horrible things that I could do to the rest of your family."

**Buried for 1 Hour 40 Minutes 42 Seconds**

"Tempe. How are you doing down there?" Booth asked as he watched several FBI agents dig in front of him.

"Booth… it's bad… Jack's unconscious." She was gasping for air in between words.

"Okay. We're almost there Bones. We've almost got you." Booth assured. He covered the mouthpiece as he turned to yell. "Get the medics on stand by!"

"Booth?" She called her voice weak and scratchy.

"Yeah Bones, I'm here." He answered. When Temperance didn't respond Booth got anxious. "Bones? Temperance!"

**AHHH! I'm making myself nervous!!!! Next chapter up tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And it continues…**

**Buried for 1 Hour 52 Minutes 15 Seconds**

"Dig faster!" Booth yelled as he stripped off his coat and dress shirt leaving only a white wife beater on his upper half. Before jumping into the 3 foot deep whole he grabbed a shovel off the dry ground.

"Agent Booth, please." One of the agents said. The clang of the shovel hitting a solid object grabbed their attention.

Booth dropped his shovel and began clearing the dirt off around the door to the box. Once it was clear Booth opened the glass door. People gathered around as they watched this single man work.

"Where the hell are those EMTs?" Booth yelled over his shoulder. Booth reached in and pulled out Jack Hodgins first. As soon as he was out two men lifted him onto a stretcher, putting an oxygen mask around his face. Angela followed as they loaded him into one of the ambulances. Booth reached back into the box and took Temperance into his arms. Her carried her himself all the way over to the other stretcher.

"Temperance. Wake up baby." Booth said as the stretcher was pushed back towards the vehicle. Booth climbed into the ambulance along with one of the other EMTs.

**The Hospital**

Booth stood outside Temperance's hospital room, running his hands nervously over his face. "But she'll be okay right?"

"That's correct." The tall man nodded. "She was severely dehydrated, she had a fever and had trouble breathing. We were able to get her temperature and breathing under control but she is being given fluids through an IV. Assuming she shows improvement I would say she'd be fine to go home tonight."

Seeley let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor." He shook the man's hand before entering back into her room. Booth walked to the far side of the bed and pulled the chair closer to her before sitting down. He wrapped her hand in his as he spoke. "Come on Bones, wake up. I really want to hear what you had to say."

"Can I just _fake_ amnesia this time?" Tempe replied as she stirred in bed beside Booth.

He smiled. "I'd much rather you didn't." His smile faded as he noticed her serious expression.

"Did you sleep with Dr. Saroyan?" She asked, pulling her hand from out of Booth's and placing it in her lap, keeping her eyes cast downward.

Booth ran the palm of his hand over his face. "I don't want to lie to you Bones. Yeah I did."

"Was it more than just sex?" Her voice was strong but she was still avoiding his gaze.

Booth stood and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on the edge of her bed. He placed one hand on top of hers and the other angled her face towards his so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Not for a second." He smiled at her.

"Ok." She said simply with a small smile.

Booth looked like she had slapped him. He was in shock. "What? That's it?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" She replied as she leaned forward.

"Don't you want to be mad and fight with me?" He asked confused.

Temperance took her hands from his grasp and placed them on his cheeks. Her right thumb caressing his stubbly skin. "It was just sex?"

"Yes." Booth swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's over?" She asked, inching her face closer to his.

"Yes."

"Do you want to know what I was going to tell you before?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Temperance pressed her lips to his gently. Booth's body was frozen at first but as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth against his, he began to react. Their kissing grew increasingly passionate as Booth ran his hands through her hair and over her back. Temperance pulled away first, panting slightly. She spoke as she leaned her head against his. "How's that?"

Booth smiled as he moved his lips closer to hers again. "Sounds good."

**YAY! FLUFFINESS TIME FOR EVER! I'll keep this story going if ya'll want.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. I went home for the weekend. Here's the next installment

Angela Montenegro sat in the sterile room with nothing but her own thoughts. Her chair was pressed against the wall, several feet away from where Jack lay.

"Miss?" A voice sounded from the doorway. "I'm Mr. Hodgins' doctor are you his wife?"

As the man approached Angela she stood and offered her hand. "Um no. I'm… just a friend."

"Alright, well I'll tell you what I can. Mr. Hodgins was found unconscious and severely dehydrated. We've been giving him fluids intravenously but right now he's in a coma. There's really no telling when he could wake. It could be minutes, hours, days. We'll just have to wait it out." The doctor looked over the chart. "There was an unusual observation by one of our emergency room doctors."

Angela gave the doctor a curious glance. "What is that?"

"The female patient had not yet become fully unconscious. She was still somewhat lucid. And according to the investigators on site there was still enough air." The doctor sighed, wondering whether or not he should tell this woman what he was thinking. "It seems as if he forced himself to pass out by holding his breath."

"Oh my God." Angela whispered as she moved slowly to the side of the bed. She reached for his hand hesitantly then pulled away, turning to the doctor. "Is it ok to-"

"Oh yes, it wont hurt him." The doctor assured stepping to her side. "Actually you being nearby and talking with him might bring him around sooner." The man laid a calming hand on the visibly scared woman. "Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Thank you." Angela nodded. Once the doctor had checked the various machines attached to the entomologist before leaving, Angela placed her hand on top of Jacks. His hands were laid across his abdomen, his body relaxed and limp. Angela spoke as she sat down beside him. "Jack, I need you to wake up." She frowned sadly as she swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall. "I've got some ideas for out date and none of them have to do with you lying in a hospital bed."

Jacks body made no movement. As tears began to stream down Angela's delicate cheeks she positioned herself so that she was lying beside the entomologist. She took his hand in hers and wrapped it around her waist, laying her head on his shoulder and her other arm draped across his still form.

**Tempe's Apartment**

"Booth. I'm not a child." Tempe said as she unlocked the front door from the extremely awkward position in which her body was being held. As the front door flew open Booth carried her through the entrance.

"No. But you are weak." He fought. "Where do you want me to put you?"

"Couch please." She said allowing him to carry her to the large piece of furniture. Once he laid her down, her arms remained tight around his neck.

"Bones, you have to let go." Booth smiled down at her from where he stood.

"Not if you sit." Tempe tugged on him until he sat down beside her stretched out body. As she pulled his face closer to hers, Booth wrapped his arms around her slender waist, drawing her body flush against his until their lips finally met. As they pulled their arms tighter around each other their kiss grew hungrier and more urgent. Her hands released his neck and slid over his rounded shoulders and over his chest. As Temperance's delicate fingers worked the buttons of his dress shirt open Booth looked up into her eyes.

His voice was hushed, his eyes conveying all the emotions he felt. "Temperance." She placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Carry me." She whispered before bringing her lips back to his.

Booth stood; as he placed one arm under her legs and the other around her back she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. He lifted her body slowly off of the couch and walked with her in his arms towards her bedroom. Her lips moved over the bare flesh of Booth's neck as he walked, the sensation causing him to stop for seconds at a time to revel in the feeling. It took about a minute longer to reach the room than it normally would have. Once inside the dimly lit room Booth laid her down on the bed, when he stood beside her motionless Temperance sat up and spoke.

"Booth?" Her eyes, despite being hooded with passion, conveyed a sense of confusion.

"We can't do this." He said simply. Booth's hands were on his hips as he looked down at her. When he saw the hurt flash in her eyes he immediately regretted his choice of words. "I mean we can and we will. But-" Booth tried to think of the right words. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Tempe smiled at the way his voice was thick with nervousness and his weight shuffled from one foot to the other as he attempted to avoid her gaze. "Sure."

Booth smiled as he began walking towards the door, her voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Seeley." The sound of his name on her lips was the most euphoric sound Booth had ever heard. "Lie with me."

Her command was so simple that the complications of their work life and romantic life were obliterated in that moment. Booth kicked off his shoes as he finished unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once his had removed those articles of clothing he climbed slowly over her until he was lying in the empty space beside her in the bed. Temperance lifted her head off the pillow to allow Booth to wrap his arm comfortably around her body. Her hand fell across his toned abdomen as Booth tugged her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Sleep well Bones." He whispered to her. As he looked down at the gorgeous women in his arms he saw that her eyes had drifted shut and a quiet snore was emanating from her.

**Hope ya liked it. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter up soon hopefully. Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here's the thing… This story is DEFINITELY continuing after the show tonight. I'll wrap up most of the stuff that has to do with the actual burial (ie JA) in this chapter.**

**The Hospital**

It had grown dark outside the windows of the hospital. Angela had long since fallen asleep in the lifeless arms of the man she loved. The sound of a rough voice if what finally woke her from her dreamless sleep.

"Just friends, huh?" Jack coughed as he struggled to speak.

Angela jolted into an upward position. She quickly grabbed the cup of water on the bedside table as she watched him struggle through his dry throat. Once he had been satisfied Angela replaced the cup on the table and slapped Jack's arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm with a frown. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't ever do that again!" She cried, her legs were off the edge of the bed now. She sat further towards the head of the bed. "I was so afraid and I-"

Angela was cut off as Jack guided her lips to his in one quick, passionate movement. Angela finally allowed her tears to fall again as her arms found their way around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Angela apologized as she rested her forehead against his.

"For what?" He asked slightly confused.

"Doubting you. Us." Angela ran her hand along his cheek. "Can you give me another chance?"

Jack smiled as he leaned into her gentle touch. "Ange, you wont ever run out of chances with me."

**Tempe's Apartment**

When he woke the following morning the bed beside him was cold and the blankets were piled at the foot of the bed. Booth groaned as he pushed himself out of bed and shuffled down the hallway. When he found her she was curled up on the couch reading over a file. Although he could only see the back of her shoulders and up he thought she looked beautiful. Her auburn hair laid loosely at her bare shoulders, the white of her tank top straps contrasting with the tan of her flesh.

As Booth approached he placed several soft kisses on the crook of her neck. He felt her shoulders tense beneath his lips before it quickly resolved into relaxation. A small groan rolled off her lips as she tilted her head backwards.

"Come back to bed Bones. It's Saturday." Booth whispered as he used his right hand to turn her face to his, drawing their lips together.

Temperance sighed against his lips. "Well when you put it that way." She smiled as she pressed her lips delicately to his again.

"How about we spend the afternoon… lounging around here and go out somewhere nice tonight." Booth hopped over the couch to sit next to her as he spoke.

Temperance set the manila folder on the coffee table before snuggling into Booth's side. "Sounds like a nice plan." She sighed as Booth placed a kiss to the top of her head. "So just lounging around?" Tempe raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

Booth wrapped his hands in her hair as he laid her back on the empty couch behind her, his smile stretched from ear to ear. "Of sorts."

**Ok there is only 13 minutes until the episode of epic proportions… read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little more graphic but tasteful. Enjoy.**

"Jack, this house is incredible." Angela admired as she helped Hodgins into the house.

"Its kind of pointless for a single working man." Shrugged Jack as he headed for his study.

"Ah no. I don't think so." Ange halted him. "I'm putting you to bed."

Jack sighed. "I need to work on the case." He whined as the two walked carefully up the stairs. "He's still out there."

"And we'll find him once you rest." Angela helped Jack remove his shoes before helping him into the large bed. Before turning to leave she placed a quick yet awkward kiss on his forehead.

Jack grabbed her wrist as she turned away. "Don't go." His voice was thick with emotion. "I cant-" he choked back tears. "I can't sleep."

Angela sat down on the edge of the bed. Using her thumb to wipe the salty tears from his cheeks. "Its okay."

"No Angela." Jacks breath hitched as he spoke. "Every time I close my eyes I'm there again. Without you. In the dark. I just don't know if I can close my eyes."

Angela smiled grimly and let a loud breath escape her lips before speaking. "I'll tell you what." Angela removed her shoes as she spoke. "I'll stay here with you. That way when you open our eyes, I will be here with you." Her smile was kind and her eyes conveyed what she felt for this man.

Jack slid over in the large bed. "Thank you Angela." He whispered as she turned off the bedside lamp and relaxed beneath the covers. Her delicate fingers tracing the outlines of his face as he drifted into sleep.

Angela leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Anything for you Jack."

---------------------

Booth had left in the late afternoon. He had said something about running a few errands before going back to his place to get ready for their big date. It was at this point that Tempe wished she had a new file to work on. The Grave Digger case continued to lie on her coffee table but inexplicably Tempe felt unsafe reading it without Booth in the apartment.

She had just stepped out of the shower when her front door slammed. She was somewhat relief of knowing it was Booth was short lived as his loud voice shouted from the other room. "What the hell is this Bones?"

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her towel around her damp body, her wet hair hanging in dark curls against her shoulders. "What?" Tempe questioned as she walked toward where he stood in her living room. His hands were on his hips as he watched her.

Booth was momentarily distracted by the leggy woman moving towards him. Her legs and shoulders beaded with water droplets. He shook himself as he held out the scrap of paper. "This. What is it?"

Her eyes went wide as she took the paper from his hand. "Where did you get this?"

Booth laughed as he took it back somewhat harshly. "I stopped by the office." As he spoke he followed Temperance back down the hallway were she was retreating. "The dug up the car. Found it inside."

"I was dying Booth." She shrugged as she moved around her bedroom looking for a nice outfit to wear for dinner. "I don't know how else to explain myself."

"Here, why don't I help you. Sit." Temperance sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the towel to herself. Booth kneeled before her. He held the paper in his firm grip, resting it on her lap as he read.

_Seeley,_

_I don't want you to blame yourself for this. I know you tried your hardest. Will you tell Russ and Angela that I love them, for me? Take care of the "squints", and be nice to Zach._

_Booth, you say that you believe in a God and that this God protects you. It is your faith._

_I have a confession._

_I may not share your faith but I have faith in you. You're my protection. I believe in you._

_ Pray for me._

_Love,_

_Your Bones_

_x Temperance x_

"And it's written on a page from your new book. The dedication page to be exact." Booth's face grew calm as he set the paper aside. Her eyes were cast downward; a tear fell from her cheek to his hand. "Hey." He lifted her chin with his hand, stroking her cheek as he continued. "Do you want to know what I prayed for? I prayed that if God could give me one more chance to be with you I wouldn't waste it. I'd tell you that I love you and that I'd never leave you."

Tempe smiled as tears fell softly from her ocean blue eyes. Booth peppered feather light kisses over her cheeks and lips. The salt from her tears tingling his senses. Booth finally brought his mouth to hers in a slow, passionate kiss. The couple stood together not once breaking their contact.

When Temperance pushed Booth's arms away from her waist, he pulled back with a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Temperance, are you sure?" He asked in a hoarse voice as her hands moved to the knot in her towel.

The sky blue fabric falling to the floor was her response. Temperance moved closer to him again as she lifted his vintage tee over his head. Reveling in the feel of his smooth, tanned skin. She ran her hand down his arms and sides, letting the shirt fall behind him. As her hands reached his waist she undid his button while Booth kicked off his shoes. In one motion Temperance slid his pants and boxers down his legs, allowing him to step out.

The stood motionless for a moment, taking in the sight of one another. In one quick motion Booth pulled her flush against him, their lips connecting fiercely as Booth lifted her onto the bed.

It was seamless. Like the gentle lapping of waves on a shore. He poured his faith into her as his name fell from her lips. As he stared down at her, their breaths calming, he said the only words he had wanted to say for the past twenty-four hours. Words he had prayed he would get to say to this beautiful woman.

"I love you, Temperance."

**Big smiles. Hope ya liked it. Next chapter hopefully in the next couple days. Reviews are welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone. Sorry I didn't get to write more chapters. I was really busy with school and writing my other story "I Wish It Were You".

I've decided to end this story where it was. You all know what happened in the episode so I figured it was okay. Plus the end of my last chapter was a nice end.

I hope to be able to write about the 2x12 episode. My own little take on it. So keep an eye out for that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

And my loverly people who added me to their favorites:

EternalSleep

Fire-From-The-Sky

annlu

bernie041378

phobe-halliwell-0777

And everyone who added me to you're alerts.

1. Aaliyaa

2. AineMorrigan

3. Airamn

4. Charlie101

5. Cherry Blossom 4 Ever

6. EternalSleep

7. Faith5x5

8. Fire-From-The-Sky

9. FreeSpritSprite

10. Fresley4Life

11. HiddenTalent

12. IloveHouseBonesandCsiMiami

13. KMartine

14. KTarra

15. Kathryn0505

16. KristyDi

17. MizzzBonesFan

18. NakedQuidditchFan

19. Orlando-crazy

20. Pessimistic Romanticist

21. Pinkey the Brain

22. Queen Isabella

23. Red Rock

24. Serendipity73

25. Sorraia3

26. TruLuv

27. Visiongirl1987

28. Zucht

29. acsmith

30. aussiegal5

31. bex245

32. caroldpb

33. forever-lost-12

34. friendsidol5

35. jennifer-353

36. justawritier

37. kristylee84

38. lisaluvsfox22

39. lpfano62

40. mari12345

41. oOspuffy4everOo

42. pupulegirl

43. rockhillstorm

44. samluvbna4eva

45. sheeiur22

Thanks again. Keep reading. Peace.


End file.
